cullens meet hunter
by undaed15
Summary: set in the book, after their encounter with the vulturi the cullens try to relaxe, but little do they know they are being hunted


Paste your docu

Edward VS predator

**A/N this is not the best story i've written. this was my first attempt to write a fanfiction. this was written a while ago the reason i posted it was becuase i saw the movie with my sick mother. so i decided to post this becuase that movie ****_SUCKED _****so i wish to make to were a man with dignity could stomach it. **

A string of murders has taken place in Forks, U.S.A.

Humans have been found dead often decapitated or skull and spine completely removed. The Cullens believe that vampires are involved.

It was a cool saterday afternoon Edward Cullen was laying on the ground next to Bella. "Edward do you know anything about the murders." Edward replied " Carlisle thinks that a vampire is making a army of newborns again"

Bella said "but what about the decapitations?"

"The vampire might love to drink out of the humans bodies like that," replied Edward.

Edward and Bella kissed and headed back to see Renesmee. As they got home Edward thought he read a mind but when he looked around there was nothing. Edward shrugged this off and continued forward. A figure about 20ft away uncloaked and looked. Four more uncloaked and observed the couple.

They recloaked and moved forward. At the house Edward looked Renesmee with current delight. Rosalie walked in. she said "she sure is growing fast." Just as she finished a giant disc flew through the air and separated her head from her body. Followed by a blast of energy that disintegrated her body. Edward snatched Renesmee up and took off. Looking back he saw a giant figure pick up the head and put in a pouch. He ran into the living room and found the rest of the family huddled over a pile of ash. "what happened," asked Edward "who is this" he geusterd to the pile of ash.

Alice replied " Its Jasper. he is dead." Edward fell down in despair. Emmett asked "where is Rosalie" Edward look gave it away. Emmett face turned into a mask of rage. Carlisle said "we need to get out of here." They took of into the woods. They decided to sit down and talk about what happened. Before however they could talk one of the assailants uncloaked and attacked. Emmett enraged by the death of his mate jumped in and ripped him apart. Emmett covered in glowing green blood. Shouted victoresly only to by cut short by a blast of energy which removed his arm.

Another figure jumped down from the tree and stabbed Alice with his wrist blade. Now about to take his prize the creature stood up in full view they saw this was no vampire not even human.

Esme jumped in front of the creature and was cut in nearly in half at the waist. As her blood poured out she grabbed the predator and ripped its arm off. The creature using its dying breath shot Esmes legs off. Esme died before she hit the ground the creature fell down dead to.

The Cullen's decided to remove its helmet they saw its head it wasn't human at all. Another one jumped down and attacked Alice and removed her head killing her. Carlisle attacked it and the fought Carlisle killed the other creature they decided to make a break for the border into the werewolves' territory.

Close to the border though another one waited. Carlisle and Emmett decided to take it on together. They attacked. The predator mortally wounded reached for the computer on its wrist he pushed a few commands and soon it released a massive burst of energy which killed Carlisle and Emmett. The blast wounded Edward and Bella. They ran into the pack. The pack demanded to know why they where here. Edward said to Sam "we are running from a beast that killed the rest of the family." Sam said "we will only allow one of you to stay here who will it be?" Bella said "Renessmee" with the child in the care of the wolf pack they returned home.

They decided to split up. Bella how ever was killed by the predator and it recorded her screams. Edward came back all of the sudden he heared Bella scream. He raced towerds the sound only to find the predator waiting. Edward enraged by the fact the Bella was most likely dead he attacked. He and the predator fought Edward fought like a animal. But the predator soon gained the upper hand and blasted Edward down. The predator then thrust his hand into Edward and ripped out his spine and skull killing him.

The predator adds the trophy to his belt which had Rosalie head to. The predator roared in victory.

ment here...


End file.
